Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electrosurgical instrument. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a directional microwave energy instrument configured to electrosurgically treat tissue in two modes of operation; a first mode of operation to electrosurgically treat tissue; and a second mode of operation to dissect the tissue.
Description of Related Art
Standard surgical procedures for trauma, cancer and transplants in the kidney, liver, and like organs have several key shortcomings affecting efficacy, morbidity and mortality. In an effort to fully remove or resect an organ, the surgeon may be forced to breach the tissue causing a large amount of bleeding. Careful hemostasis can minimize blood loss and complications but is laborious and time consuming using the systems and methods known in the art. Uncontrollable bleeding, for example, is one of the leading causes that prevent such treatments from being offered to patients with cirrhotic livers.
Typical methods for creating resections and/or controlling bleeding and blood loss include scalpels, electrocautery, ultrasonic scalpels, argon beam coagulators, and radio frequency (RF) surface dissectors. Typically, a surgeon utilizes one of the aforementioned therapies, e.g., a scalpel, for creating resections and another one of the aforementioned therapies, e.g., an argon beam coagulator, to control bleeding. These therapies, however, in their present form have one or more potential drawbacks, such as, for example, a complete lack or partial inability to create a hemostatic or near-hemostatic resection plane with any significant depth (e.g., the devices utilized to control bleeding, typically, create a small footprint).